Operation: HEART
by Key Supersam
Summary: The Galactic Kids Next Door Civil War has left the KND's Earth branch in chaos and confusion as Numbuh One and Numbuh 362 are left to resolve the unanswered questions. The past betrayals, painful incidents, and changed relationships will be affecting the aching heart as the two friends will face an old foe in need of revenge and to destroy the organization that left him defeated.
1. Interlude

_Hello Reader,_

 _This section of the story is the disclaimer and table of content section of the story. If you in any way feel lost and confused, a table of content will be inputted below this passage with chapter titles. If you are still troubled, do not hesitate to go back to reread the story and leave comments. To keep up with this story, press the follow button located at the bottom of the page. In case this story is to your satisfaction and enjoyment, you could press the favorite button located next to the follow button._

 _For concerns regarding information, this story is 100% of what is called FanFiction material and in regards, created by Key Supersam. **All ideas and plotlines are written directly by the said author. Characters, setting, concept, game, and any other elements not listed currently are properties of Mr. Warburton and Cartoon Network unless added by the creator which will be informed as required.** Any immediate questions could be directed through the Private Message system if necessary._

 _With everything in mind, please enjoy Operation: HEART._

Operation: HEART Updates: Twice a Month on the **14th** and **28th** , around at the listed (United States) Time Zones:

Eastern: 7 PM

Central: 6 PM

Mountain: 5 PM

Pacific: 4 PM

Alaskan: 3 PM

Hawaiian: 1 PM

* * *

 **Table of Content**

 **Prologue,** "The Remnant of GALACTIC."

 **Chapter I,** "Speak and Tell."

 **Chapter II,** "Given Advice."

 **Chapter III,** "The Friends We Have..."

 **Chapter IV,** "... and Those We Lose."


	2. Prologue - The Remnants of GALACTIC

**Prologue**

Had the battle against their galactic counterparts been different, perhaps their ships and technology wouldn't be almost utterly destroyed. It was a brutal fight three weeks ago of what they now call the Galactic Kids Next Door Civil War. It was a mouthful to say, Galactic KND Civil War was more appropriate when the kids spoke of the incident. It was a dangerous fight as many were injured from the stronger updated weapons fired at them by the Galactic operatives. When they were called upon this fight, no one had no idea of what they were going into. Former Supreme Leader Numbuh 274 had only sent a distress call unscrambled by Numbuhs Five and 362. He was their hidden spy within the ranks.

After his disappearance with Numbuh Infinity, no one ever knew what happened to him. Weeks later, the Kids Next Door would lose their greatest operative, Numbuh One. His disappearance shocked the world as it was all of a sudden. His team didn't speak about it to Global Command, despite their Supreme Leader´s orders and threats to decommission. Rachel was saddened by the loss. She was a close friend to him since their childhood. When Chad, her mentor and shockingly cousin, vanished it tore her. Nigel´s sudden vanishing was enough to cause her to almost breakdown and cry. Even Fanny was gloomy for days; the hatred she always held against the opposite gender was let down. He was in her kindergarten class afterall and grew up with him. As time went on and wounds healed, it was time they had to let him go.

At least, not everyone.

His team and Numbuh 362 didn't.

Three months passed by until one day while in her office, an operative had mentioned of an unknown transmission coming past the Saturn satellite. It was there furthest reach outside Earthś orbit. For a transmission to come out past the Ringed Planet caused rumors to spread throughout the organization. Once they listened to the message, only static came out. Despite the brightest scientist putting their brains together, it couldn't be unlocked. Numbuh 71.562 came up with the belief that it was possibly just the adults satellite messing with their own and tried to persuade the rest that it was none of their concern. It worked for many. After Numbuh 74.239´s departure, many scientist had begun looking to him for knowledge. He was a fifth grader after all and skipped multiple grades to get there.

Numbuh 362 immediately knew something was wrong. When she listened to the transmission, it was mostly screeching and static, but she thought she heard a voice. A voice too familar.

Rachel went to Sector V's Treehouse with the copied message. It took a lot of ice cream convincing to get the transmission from the scientist, but it worked. They reluctantly thought about it until the look on their faces over the chance to have dozen scoops of ice cream was enough to give their Supreme Leader a scrambled copy of the transmission. Numbuhs Two through Five didn't think as little of it compared to the scientist, much to the surprise of Rachel. Numbuh Two went to work fast on the device. It took time for him to figure out the kinks and unravel the contexts while Numbuhs Three, Four, and Five were trying to explain to her about the Splinter Cells true motive, the Galactic Kids Next Door, and the recent disappearance of operatives.

Once the message was unlocked, they learned it was a distress call. The location was disclosed but the voice spoke clearly.

Chad Dickson. Numbuh 274 known as the former best operative and Supreme Leader of the Kids Next Door was calling out for help. The Galactic was devising a plan that may wipe out all adults in the universe, whether good or bad. Their next target was Earth. They would be there in three years, prepared with a weapon. Once he spoke of Numbuh One, the message began breaking up and before he could reveal anything else, it was over. The parts couldn't be found.

Sector V was ready to find their leader, but Numbuh 362 refused. She couldn't risk to lose an entire team. The villains they fought against were beginning to stir up larger trouble. With the loss of their greatest foe, the east coast was becoming dangerous for kids. Now for a battle against the best agents across the solar system in an organization that should share the same purpose. They had no idea what the Galactic KND had in store. The only thing they had was Numbuh 74.239's (with the rest of the scientist involved) knowledge and Chad's intel. Only they could find the rest.

Numbuh 362 knew Chad must have more about this on the planet and a lead to where the headquarters could be located. She placed Numbuh Five as "acting" Supreme Leader, despite the latters protest. Rachel chose Numbuh 60 to join her on their secret mission, because of his fierce loyalty and ability to keep a secret. The two secretly unravel more of the truth and further leads to finding out what was happening. Sector V would continue to operate, combining with Sector W to hold the ground for kids. They knew panic would spread across the Kids Next Door if Chad's message was discovered. The possibility of undercover spies from the Galactic department could be amongst their ranks.

It would be a quiet operation. No one outside themselves would know what would be happening, not until they appeared at the major battle. After the coordinates were discovered, it was time to fight and take back their friends. Once the button was pressed and the weapon was activated, the clock counted down. It would be known as a "test run." The children from Earth were only told if they care about their parents or any adults then they must fight to save them. The aliens came as a surprise but the battle was to be fought, none of them would back down.

Many operatives were injured with broken bones and a few weeks of relief of duty, some were almost lost. The Galactic KND were aggressive, they didn't hold back and they were filled with the best operatives from their worlds. In turn of events, it ended. The Kids Next Door from planetary Earth would come out victorious. It was short lived as most of their 2x4 ships were broken, weapons were underdeveloped, and less than half of their operatives would be out of commission for about a month .

However, mission wise, it felt successful. Nigel Uno, Numbuh One was recovered and returned home but Numbuh 274, Chad Dickson wasn't found. The rest of the Kids Next Door didn't worry and believed he was only imprisoned, the original few still wondered what secrets are still hidden from them. Their friend may have returned safely, but at times he acted more paranoid - more so than usual - and distant. He told his sector it was the different atmosphere he experienced from the Galactic branch and everything would return to normal in a few days.

They were still waiting.

Every operative was in utter confusion and infuriated at the battle they were in against unknown entities. Questions and false rumors spread easily amongst the ranks, although, it all stayed in the Kids Next Door. Before complete chaos could initiate, Numbuh 362 chased down Numbuh Infinity to bring him in for questioning in her office. She wanted to hear his acknowledgement on their situation and asked on what to do about the situation. He only responded with a single word, repeatedly.


	3. Chapter I - Speak and Tell

**Chapter 1**

"Nothing," In a rough, stern voice spoke. Numbuh Infinity may have once been a successful diplomat in the Kids Next Door Organization, but after the events that occured from his alliance with their galactic counterparts. He had refrained a tough, cold exterior. Many believed it was because his deal between the teens and kids turned into a flop. However, almost every operative was unaware of his ties with the Galactic Kids Next Door. After the battle, he was put on trial for his secret inolvement and highly, classified information that he kept to himself. In the end, he was pardoned under unknown affiliations. Now here he stands in the office of the Supreme Leader, Numbuh 362, voicing his concerns on the situation.

Rachel didn't approve of the single answer alone.

"Numbuh Infinity, if I may remind you of the previous incidents that occured leaving my operatives and buhzillion children in utter shock and confusion then you should know why I should be concerned of this very reasoning."

"You already have Numbuh 362. Several times in fact, almost every day."

It annoyed him to the end of the world. He tried to escape her today, but she was able to track him down. With all the operatives around the Moonbase, there was no escaping. Infinity followed the girl into her office and was immediately encumbered by a variety of questions leading to the same results of him repeatedly denying any support.

She told him, "Every operative on the face of the planet is confused and angry with what happened. They don't know anything and we are leaving them in the dark."

"It is best it stays that way. If they find out the truth about the Galactic Kids Next Door, their trust for this organization will be questionable, mainly to the higher ups. After your scheme with Numbuh Five that had the entire Kids Next Door tricked into thinking their Supreme Leader was decommissioned."

"It was never mentioned. Many just thought I was decommissioned, Numbuh Five had explained to some that I was on a mission. A lot knew that I would never betray the Kids Next Door, those who didn't simply thought-"

Numbuh Infinity rose a brow.

His cough came out forced. "If you go through with this ideal that if the truth came out then everything will go back to normal, it won't work. Everything that has happened can't be reversed." Behind his sunglasses, he gave out an icy glare to the Supreme Leader who clinched her jaw in distaste. If stares could kill, both of them would have fallen to the floor at first sight.

During the peace treaty with the teen ninjas, Sector V had come up to her in what seemed to be urgent. Before Numbuh Five could say the problem, Infinity interrupted and seemingly threatened to lock them up with their leader. She had heard from her close friend and comrade, Fanny, that Numbuh One was conspiring with Chad to disrupt the treaty. It didn't sound like something Nigel would be involved in, especially how the two share a mutual hatred for each other. When she questioned Infinity, he dodged each one thoroughly or covered them with arguable claims.

The motives the teens left were hard to understand. She didn't like going blind into a deal, but if there could be a change between their relationship. It could be beneficial for the organization and kids across the world. As a younger sister who only hoped for a better relationship with her older sister; maybe this treaty could be the start. She dismissed Sector V´s intentions and figured Nigel had just gotten himself into trouble. It wouldn't be the first time.

Now she could barely trust Infinity. All his secrets, hidden agendas, and disappearances would come to an end or else she had no choice but to decommission him.

The Supreme Leader laid back in her seat, the first time she has felt silence since he entered her office. It has been almost four hours and his revelations were nowhere close. If he believed she was going to sit back and take it all, his decommissioning would happen sooner than expected.

"Everyone of them deserve to know," Numbuh 362 spoke.

The diplomat clenched his jaw, gripping the fabric on his dressed jacket.

"They had no involvement," he said.

"Our planet was in danger, their families were in danger," she pointed to Earth. "To say none of my operatives were involved is wrong. They need to know what happened."

Infinity groaned. They were going to be at this for another several hours. Stubborn as she was, he couldn't lose his ground. Before Infinity could say another word, the door opened. Their eyes seemingly widened at the sight of Numbuh One entering into the room.

After almost two years of his absence, his impeccable timing of arriving to a situation has not changed. He always was at the right place at the right time. His appearance was a change as he once had to look up to meet Rachel's eyes, but now he stood a few inches taller. It didn't come into mind until they weren't being fired by lazers and tomato they met face to face, she was able to take him in.

His eyes still showed that same passion he held for the organization and friends. Before he returned home, his original sunglasses were temporarily replaced by silver futuristic specs with light colored lining. He traded in his galactic red hooded attire to a less flashy appearance and began wearing a long-sleeved shirt that had white stripes and long gray pants for the cold season. He had worn-out white and black sneakers that looked as if they were hand-me downs. What still retained that was noticeable to all was his cleanly shaved bald head. Somethings didn't change.

Nigel looked past Infinity to Rachel, her tired look and faltered smile gave an indication to a problematic situation. Despite the glares he was receiving from the former, he only walked up to them.

"Numbuh 362, sir," his expression soften, but continued a firm gaze. "I couldn't help but overhear from Numbuh 65.3 or rather be told that an important discussion was being held in here. If you don't mind, maybe spill some interesting facts?"

Rachel gave Infinity a challenging look but his quietness spoke for both of them. "Of course Nigel, I believe this will be good for all of us if we heard everything from you about what really happened within the Galactic Kids Next Door."

"Where would you like me to start, sir?"

Rachel waved him off, "no need for formalities, Nigel. It would be best if you explain from the beginning of when Infinity and 74.239 were observing you."

Before Nigel could answer, Infinity spoke, "I believe this discussion should have been left to us, Numbuh 362."

"But Numbuh Infinity, didn't Numbuh One have the most involvement in the Galactic KND? He was our representative afterall. Even if Global Command didn't have a choice in the matter," Rachel told him, the words coming out harsher than she expected. She shook her head and released a sigh, "maybe it would be better if we let Numbuh One express his feelings on the matter."

He watched the diplomat fold his arms, thoughts coursing through his head. Nigel knew the situation they were speaking about as it was the biggest problem going around the Kids Next Door. Operatives were beginning to become cautious of what they believed to be the Splinter Cell and their trust in one another was diminishing. His friends entered into a fight without knowing the real position they were in and faced enemies that were just as bad as adults. He knew Chad must have taped something to Global Command about a bigger threat that may ruin children's lives forever. In his report, it may have been mentioned where the discovery of his location was or Sector V's motives. Whatever the case, it was enough to send the entire Kids Next Door into a fight against their galactic counterparts.

Nigel said, "Numbuh Infinity, the outcome of the battle has placed the Kids Next Door in utter disarray. Teammates are questioning their own members of their loyalty and friendship. Even before the discovery of the Galactic KND or my disappearance, the rumor of the Splinter Cell started this." He re-adjusted his black shades and eyed Numbuh Infinity, expecting another argument to come out of this but after seconds passed, he continued.

"We cannot sit around and cause this organization to fall because of some misunderstanding. Maybe there will be anger or resentment for the secrecy, but everyone was put in it, including myself," he walked up to him, the look of resentment coming into his eyes. "You can tell them that, no one knew. My Sector didn't know where I was or what happened until minutes before my departure. Global Command, nor Rachel and Numbuh 60 had any idea what they were getting themselves into until they found me."

Nigel took a deep breath then looked to Rachel. The pain in her light brown eyes evident of her expression and how she was feeling made him pause, taking a moment to recompose himself. He had received that look from his teammates before their first mission together when he returned. That guilty feeling of not being able to do more and save their friend; he didn't want them to think that.

"I didn't have any idea of what I was getting myself into," he told them. "Of who I was abandoning or what I would miss. Whether I had a choice or not, whatever the Galactic KND had planned, it must have been stopped. Their motive to rid the world of adults, starting with Earth was a mistake that I almost took a part in. I would never have forgiven myself for the outcome."

Rachel walked around her desk and put a hand on his shoulder, a gesture he found comforting and returned with a smile. After becoming Supreme Leader, the care she put in for millions of children came as a duty. It was her job to protect and help them in any trouble they got. She learned to listen and provide advice for their problems, the patting of the back, a small hug, or simply a "good job" was enough to give them hope.

An erupted cough broke their attention as Infinity shifted, "yes, well. What's done is done. Know that the Galactic KND is in a mess and working to resolve the corruption that infiltrated their structure. It is not only us that are scrambling around lost."

"This should lead us to tell our operatives the chaos that is happening. There could be a union, we could help each other-"

"Numbuh One, I refuse to spill the beans to those that are unfit of understanding everything that has happened. The Galactic KND was a secret and it shall stay a secret," Infinity narrowed his eyes, seen behind his own dark sunglasses.

Nigel's patience was wearing thin. After waiting months for his first mission with the Galactic organization, he figured his tolerance would pace better. Yet here he stood, anger stirring up inside him as he watched the diplomatic operative stand straighter and fixing his bowtie. Nigel Uno wouldn't back out so easily.

"If you won't I will," said Nigel.

Rachel and Infinity's eyes widened, a gaped mouth over them. Rachel gave her friend a nod as Infinity frantically shook his head and pressed a finger upon Nigel's chest.

"You cannot and will not do so."

Before another word could come out of his mouth, he was interrupted.

"No, this secrecy ends here," Rachel told him.

She was tired of this quarrel. The only reason she had called him into her office was to get his consent but seeing he had no interest in what was best for the organization, his opinion didn't matter anymore. Numbuh One had the leadership skill, achievements, and fame that could possibly sway almost everyone. He was one of their greatest operatives and friend, someone they could all put their trust.

The feeling she felt was returning. Her heart rapidly pounded as a feeling of warmth came over herself. It started when he stayed by her side when she ran out of the stadium after initiating a game of tag in seek of a new leader. Even when she gave up on herself, he never stopped believing in her. He respected her choice and comforted her, no matter what had happened, he stayed by her side. When Nigel broke up with Lizzie, the pain he was felt as he asked to be alone tore her. He was supposed to be one of her close friends, they have known each other since they were little kids. Meeting him at the park was by chance, neither of them had any idea they would meet again in the Kids Next Door. They always stood by each other and supported one another. Then why did it hurt when he left to go save his girlfriend?

She didn't realize she was shaking until Nigel questioned what was wrong. Realization hit her as she stood in the room with the two boys looking directly at their leader. Rachel shook her head, attempting to cover the feelings that ached inside.

"After almost two years of these chaotic events if we don't tell the rest of the operatives then it would never be laid to rest and resolved."

"Numbuh 362, we can't -" he couldn't finish. Rachel raised her hand to prevent him from saying anymore.

"We can't hide it from them and I refuse to lie to my operatives anymore. They may be children and act immature but they aren't ignorant - not all the time at least. We had injuries that were worse than a small cut or bruise and most of our 2x4 technology is scrambled or broken. Tomorrow, the secret ends."

Her eyes flashed to Nigel, a small smirk playing on his lips as they turned to see the diplomat foaming in anger. He unconsciously straightened his bowtie and took a deep breath in attempt to compose himself. They are too stubborn. There was little to no point in convincing them or preventing their furthur actions, especially when they shared an agreement.

He lost this fight.

Infinity didn't say another word. Bowing his head, Nigel and Rachel watched him trudge out of the room. Once the door was closed, the British boy began chuckling.

"What is so funny?" asked Rachel.

Despite wanting to wave it off he found himself unable to. "It's just… it always leaves me laughing when he doesn't get what he wants." She rolled her eyes and elbowed his stomach. He shook his head before continuing, "I don't mean it to be rude but for the past few months he acts like he knows everything and if it does not go his way, he makes it up like we may end up destroying the world. The kid-teen treaty, the Galactic KND, and now this, I believe he is making this a bigger deal than it should be."

"I understand his superstition, however, I have to look out for the well-being of the operatives," she said.

Nigel opened his mouth but quickly shut it as he spotted her slouching against the desk, staring out the window into the depth of space. They were both silent. To him it felt pleasant after the loud confrontation that erupted minutes ago and his patience tiring out. He didn't know how she was feeling or if he should say something to break the silence. Her expression was hard to understand as long as she looked away from him, perhaps she wanted time alone. Just when he was about to take a step toward the door, he heard her speak.

"Are we making the right choice, Nigel?" Her voice came out shaky and bit her lower lip, her gaze not matching his. "Could there be a chance Infinity is right about the operatives reacting upset and angry at us for what happened? Nigel, if everyone learns that they were fighting against kids like them that fought against adult tyranny and wanted change for their own kind..."

"Rachel, the Galactic KND operatives didn't realize they were against the wrong enemy. No one realized what happened. This is a chance to tell them."

"They don't see me as a good leader," she couldn't hide the sadness. Nigel laid his hands on her shoulders and shook her so that they could face each other. His sunglasses fell forward, barely held by the tip of his nose as it allowed Rachel to see the blue orbs focused directly on her. Looking up at him felt strange and slightly intimidating, like he was a different person. However, there was that warm and supportive smile he gave her. His hands softly gripped her sweater, making sure her attention was at him.

He said, "that's not true.¨

Rachel replied, ¨Nigel, you weren't around when I left. Everyone thought I betrayed them and began making up crazy accusations like I was conspiring with the teens, was a spy for Father and became delightfulized after my cover was blown.¨

He silently observed her, taking in her appearance from top to bottom. ¨Are you-¨

¨No I´m not!¨

Nigel bursted out laughing as she facepalmed.

¨You are delusional, I am trying to tell you something and you are making fun of me,¨ she pouted. ¨I thought you cared.¨

¨Rachel, everyone I have talked to - which has led to almost every operative knowing something was going on. I mean when three top operatives suddenly go awol and my sector is all broken a part, the scientist that have some of the biggest mouths, letting out secrets about me leaving to some top secret organization up in space. Why do you think they came to the battle? That is where their next big mission would be and no one wanted to risk another incident like Grandfather to happen. They didn't want to see the KND to end.¨

¨They put their trust in you," he told her, "I mean, who else could go undercover to infiltrate one of the most innovated vessels ever created in the universe?¨

Finally, Rachel smiled. ¨I see your point, soldier.¨ Nigel removed his hands from her shoulders when he understood she was feeling better. She wanted to tell him to put them back but the words didn't come out. It would be too weird she thought. After years of their friendship and working together, if she was to suddenly tell him how she truly felt it would change everything of their relationship. They were only close friends who shared a professional relation as superior and subordinate, at least that is what she told herself repeatedly.

"Do you have a plan?"

She thought, finding herself drift to the window. Placing a hand on the glass as she looked outside to the green, white, and blue planet. She softly muttered, "I'll have to prepare a speech or at least give out important details of what happened. A major point will be to explain what the Galactic Kids Next Door is."

"I am not sure you should portray them as the bad guy too much. The organization was in chaos and confusion, even if none of them realized it. Anarchy was filling amongst the ranks and there was betrayal against the leader." His mouth shut tightly, gazing out the window. Rachel looked at him for a few seconds, but stayed silent. After a few seconds, he spoke again, "not everyone was a villain."

"I won't mention it, Nigel."

"Thank you," he said. "I appreciate that."

Rachel asked, "what is your plan?" Nigel took a quick glance at her, taking a moment to think. When she didn't receive an answer but saw the smirk on his face, she knew what he was thinking. "I guess some things don't change, do they?"

He shook his head, "no they don't." Nigel smiled then nodded. Suddenly, his watch went off followed by the echoing ring of his communicator. He pressed the button, listening into an ear piece. While she didn't hear the complete conversation, Rachel understood parts of what seemed to be one of his teammates calling about a situation at their treehouse. The frequent cries and high-pitched shrieks implied to be their sector's youngest teammate.

"Roger that, Numbuh Three," Nigel sighed as the device retracted and returned to his conversation with Rachel, "I need to go back to my sector."

The girl gave him a small grin, "I thought so, her screams made it seem important."

"It's just the hamsters escaped from their pen and are going crazy around the treehouse."

"Were they startled or something?"

Nigel shook his head and sighed, "Numbuh Four simply scared them. Now they are chasing each other around trying to blast root beer at one another's face. Their aims aren't exactly the most accurate and are causing soda to get all over the controls."

He gave a sheepish smile at the sight of her confused expression. At one point it would have been embarrassing to tell her this stuff, especially as she was the Supreme Leader and he had to make his sector look the best. Now, it felt as though he didn't need to hide the flaws his team had nor did he care. In less than a year, their oldest teammate would be preparing for her thirteenth birthday and decommissioning. One by one he would watch his best friends lose their memories of the childhood they once shared, all he wanted to do was to enjoy the moments he had with them. Even if it included calming down hundreds of hamsters while they were chased by a young pre-teen boy with a soda can, spraying every piece of electronic in their treehouse.

Rachel quickly placed a hand over her mouth. As much as she tried not to laugh, just the image of Sector V who were some of the best operatives to ever come into the Kids Next Door, going around, chasing the hamsters in their treehouse with soda as weapons made it difficult. She saw Nigel staring at her, his look crossed between one of "do it" and "don't you dare". Despite her stubbornness, she finally removed her hand and began laughing. He shook his head, but the smile on his lips never faltered as he moved toward the door.

He said, "I'll see you tomorrow, sir." Before he could leave, Rachel quickly grabbed him by his hoodie. The action took him by surprise as he looked at her, bewildered. She had stopped laughing and only held his gaze while he stood, puzzled. After waiting for her to speak, he finally asked, "what is it?"

She didn't respond immediately. The words couldn't come out of her mouth the way she wanted them to even if she tried to explain it. Rachel shook her head and smiled, ¨it's just that I want to talk to you before the speech."

At first he was confused because the smile she gave him seemed off and the words came out hesitant. In the back of his mind he wanted to ask her what was wrong, but thought it could have been the rough exchange with Infinity. It seemed she would drift off for a few seconds before returning to the conversation. The job she had wasn't easy or fun; no one wanted it as they would run from the kid that was "it" during the game of tag.

He simply nodded then told her, "you should take some time and rest, you look tired."

"Yeah, that must be it," she said, more to herself than him who didn't say a word. He dismissed the words, his focus turning back to his teammates as the communicator began ringing again. Saying a quick goodbye, he was out of the office faster than he had previously entered. The room was bare with the sole exception of her, a desk and office chair, and entire sheets of paperwork everywhere.

Rachel shook her head, taking a deep sigh and turning to the stacks of written reports on her desk. _Why didn't you tell him? This is just making it harder on yourself._ Had she known the difficulty of confessing her feelings she would have left him back at Pluto where he could continue to roam.


	4. Chapter II - Given Advice

**Chapter 2**

The departure of Numbuh One and Numbuh Five had left a hole in Sector V. Their spots could never be filled by any operative. It was tough losing their leader, but when their second-in-command took over as acting Supreme Leader, it began to hurt even more. The sector´s authority roles were vexed. The villains took advantage of their situation and put their plans in order. After several failed missions and troubled circumstances, three operatives could not handle heavy adult activity in their region. Even if Numbuh Five didn't want to have her and Nigel's spots filled by no one else other than their teammates, after months of failure, something had to be done before it got worse. Numbuh Thirteen was moved into Sector V under the computer's monitoring system and setup as the commanding leader of the team. It didn't take long before the sector´s mission rate went into an all time low, eventually becoming a laughing stock among the Kids Next Door and villainous adults.

Numbuh Thirteen´s leadership was something to not joke about, his clumsiness and self-absorbed ego led to their constant failures. The once successful sector was now at the bottom of the chain.

When the Galactic Civil War ended, Nigel and Abby were welcomed with their treehouse somehow intact and their numbers still imprinted on everything, at least the three was scribbled out next to the one on all of Nigel's signature number. He'd plan to have it repainted soon, that is if the wood isn't stained by the amount of soda on the walls.

Numbuh One stood on top of the stage, welcomed by spraying soda and screaming hamsters battling Numbuh Four. Numbuh Three was trying to calm the rodents while continuously scolding the other for berating them. Numbuhs Two and Five were trying to cover up the system controls from being drenched in the sticky substance but it was too late. The damage was already done and they'd have to spend hours trying to clean it up.

As much as Numbuh One was annoyed by their antics, the feeling of their absence really took a toll on him. In the midst of the chaos, he found himself smiling and trying to hold back a laugh. He had missed being home with his friends and family. Once Numbuh Four held in his hands a hamster's small figure it was time to stop the operative from taking things too far.

Nigel took a deep breath and from the top of his lungs, shouted, "enough!" His voice made the entire room silent as everyone turned their attention to him. The hamster managed to squeeze through the boy's hand and escaped into the crowd, sticking its' tongue out, causing an uproar of laughter. Before he could get his hands on the next animal around, Kuki stood in front of him. The glare she gave him was enough to make the boy stand still and look to the ground, embarrassment flushing his cheeks.

"Now then," their leader spoke. "This giant soda war is coming to an end as I want every single hamster in this room to return to powering the treehouse or no dessert and movie tonight!"

Before he could even finish the last few words, the hamsters scampered into the small holes, returning to their rightful duties. Hoagie sighed in relief and fell onto the couch. The sense of peace felt nice after hours of dealing with the oncoming battle.

Abby rubbed her temples, saying, "after all of this fighting with adults, aliens, and hamsters, Numbuh Five is really needing a vacation."

Hoagie spoke, "I don't blame you. I think I need some of my own me time to fuel up my energy. It is soda sad that we have to clean up this mess first," he erupted into a fit of laughter and wiped a tear off the corner of his eye. "I am just too good."

Sector V but him rolled their eyes followed by a choir of groans. Abby had her hands on her hat, edging to take it off and slap him senseless. She held back when she noticed him having trouble moving around easily, the back of his clothes were wet and sticky.

"Oh come on, mom just did laundry yesterday and now I am going to be stuck doing an extra load!" It was the team's turn to laugh while he glanced at them annoyed. He trodged to his room where an extra set of clothes were located.

"Okay guys, let's get the area clean up before the soda becomes even stickier," said Nigel.

Abby commented, "don't know about you, but Numbuh Five says once we finish here we go get some ice cream." Kuki screamed in delight, clapping her sleeves together and nodded ferociously.

"I want strawberry - no! Rainbow with colored sprinkles or how about -"

"Let's clean the place up then we will decide on ice cream!" Nigel roared and brought out a full bucket of water with multiple different brushes. Everyone complained quietly, whispering amongst themselves as they took the tools and began wiping the different spots. What they believed would take minutes eventually took hours as the sky radiated an orange glow until darkness fell upon them. Despite the briefing room appearing clean, the stains from the soda almost invisible to see remained sticky as they found it difficult to walk around without getting their shoes clung to the surface. The cushioned couch would need to be washed from top to bottom as it was difficult to get rid of the blemished spots. And Numbuh Five or Numbuh Three would have to get out some of their girly perfume to spray away the soda stench.

The team came outside for fresh air and non-sticky ground to lean or sit on. They looked to the night sky with the stars shimmering and the full moon escaping a band of clouds. Though the silence was broken by their occasional conversation and drowned out noises no one paid attention to, it was peaceful.

"Hey Numbuh One," Wally called out. Their leader broke from his focused gaze up to the moon and rose a brow. "What was it that Numbuh 362 needed you for?"

Hoagie said, "yeah, it seems like she has been calling you almost everyday to either check up or needs you at the Moonbase for something. You seemed to be in a rush to get up there."

Nigel re-adjusted his sunglasses and took a moment to collect his words before he spoke, "I left earlier to get to the Moonbase and found Ra- Numbuh 362 in the middle of a heated discussion with Numbuh Infinity. Apparently they have been at it for over twenty minutes and neither one of them were backing out. It was about the Galactic Kids Next Door. After tensions the past couple week among operatives, Numbuh 362 believes we should reveal the details of the report and release the secret of the organization. Infinity disagreed."

Each teammate looked at one another, wide eyed. Numbuh Five shook her head and folded her arms, scowling. "He has been a problem since his idea to form a treaty with the teenagers," she said. "Then he takes Chad away and tries to force you to stay in the Galactic KND when it was already corrupted to begin with."

Wally said, "yeah, stupid idiot thinks he can do whatever he wants because he is nicely dressed and acts so mannerly." He blew a raspberry before mimicking the talked about boy, "oh look at me, I am Numbuh Infinity and everyone should listen to me."

"Oh, oh," quickly Hoagie joined in the play. "Numbuh 48-Flavours, I demand another portion of ice cream to go to the diplomats. Numbuh One, you should be with your galactic sector and stop with this funny business," The two jokesters rolled back laughing and held their sides tightly.

Abby groaned, facepalming, "you two are both fools."

"Hey! He's the one that acts like the world is coming to an end if the whole Galactic dispute is told. Heck, he even thinks anything related to Numbuh One is a conspiracy."

Nigel deeply frowned. After weeks of complicated situations that has left everyone in a mess, Infinity was the one that seemed to be losing his sanity each passing day. At times, he would suddenly go into a fit of rage and question everyone's' involvement in their actions. But when he is asked questions, no answers came out of his mouth. He refused to be interrogated or reveal information. Everyone believed he was distressed from the battle. It was a lot to take in. They dismissed his erratic behavior and stubbornness to focus on repairing the organization to its full restoration.

Still, Nigel worried. As large as Infinity's actions had put them in peril, it seemed like there was still a lot of information that wasn't told. He looked at his team as they shared laughs and smiles. As they joked around with one another, the worrisome feeling vanished. His focus was turned over to his friends. While Numbuh Five shook her head at Numbuh Two's poor jokes, she couldn't hide her smile. Numbuh Three was bouncing around with the two boys as they continued laughing.

Nothing felt wrong to them.

.

By nightfall, everyone was asleep in their respective households. After they discovered the rest of their treehouse, including the bedrooms covered in remaining soda spray from the hamsters, the team agreed to sleep at their houses. Wally was not thrilled when he saw his entire boxing ring flowing with the liquid. Kuki restrained him from laying one finger on Jacques, the chief rodent that stuck his tongue out at the Australian. Nigel ordered the hamsters to clean the entire treehouse by threatening to forfeit their hamster holiday. In response, the animals immediately went to work. Sector V shared their goodbyes before leaving.

Nigel currently laid in his bed, deep in thought. His mind drifted off once in a while as he stared up at the ceiling. Nights like these felt long. He knew he would be groggily in the morning and refuse to get up. It was a recurring habit that has gone on since he returned. His father always urged him to go to sleep early to get a good night's rest, but tonight felt more difficult than usual. As stubborn and hard-working he was, his sleep schedule was heavily messy and disorganized. Some nights he would go without sleep. This worsened when he joined the Galactic KND and found himself becoming more restless. He couldn't find a resolve for it until he grew accustomed to his lack of sleep.

After minutes of staring at nothing, Nigel sat up and looked at the clock.

11:56 P.M.

He still had eight hours left to sleep before he would return back to the treehouse. His feet dragged across the floor toward the end of his room. He opened the door and walked down the hallway, careful not to make a sound. However, he heard the sound of peaceful music playing. It was curiosity that brought him closer to the last room. The door was partially open revealing some light that was covered by a moving shadow. It took Nigel a second to realize that it was his parent's room.

Cautiously, he took out a S.P.I.C.E.R. from his pajama pocket and slipped in. Quiet and undetected, his eyes focused on the bed that was empty. Nigel rose a brow. It was almost midnight and his parents were still not in bed yet. The lamp was on and the music that came out of an old stereo in the corner of the room spread its' calm melody. He found it soothing but an anxious feeling came over. Even if his parents were adults, he was still concern of their well-being. The thought of something happening to them made his hands clenched tighter around the weapon. In the closet shined the brightest light with soft humming and rattling sounds.

Nigel felt his breath quicken as he heard the footsteps approach closer. Lifting the S.P.I.C.E.R. up, he had a good visual once the target stepped out. A direct headshot that would push the enemy back before they had time to react. The light from the closet was turned off and it was seconds until the target would appear in front of him. Just as he was about to press the trigger, a familiar lady with auburn hair stepped out and closed the door. Immediately, Nigel hid his weapon underneath the bed before she could catch a glance of him with it.

Mrs. Uno's eyes lit up at his appearance. "Nigel deary, what on earth are you still doing awake?"

Nigel rubbed his arm sheepishly and tried to come up with an excuse. The getting water trick would be tough to pull off as he was floors away from the kitchen. The bathroom was on the other side of the hall and he showed no urgency to go. As the list of excuses dwindled, he was left with the only other option to tell her the truth. Looking up to his mother, she showed no signs of anger or irritation.

He took a deep breath and said, "I can't sleep."

Nigel's mother gave him a soft smile before putting a hand on his shoulder. She soothingly rubbed it and spoke, "I see. Well, it is quite alright, I'll let it slide since it is the weekend but what is it that is troubling you?" It was puzzling to think of an explanation as he couldn't figure out the reason for his inability to sleep. His fingers pinched the bridge of his nose and released a deep sigh.

"I don't know," admitted Nigel. "I just haven't been able to sleep well since…"

"Since you came home from your school studies in England?" He tilted his head slightly and furrowed his brows. Trip? Then it hit him. He remembered what the scientist had said; they planted a false story to prevent his parents from realizing their son's disappearance. It must have included him being sent overseas to his homeland for some pursuit of education.

He shook his head, "it's just everything feels so different. I feel like I am not the same person I was a year ago."

"Oh son, I know change is difficult to go through, but it happens to everyone. It comes with age."

"What?"

"Well when a boy starts growing up, they discover things they didn't know before. Why we could discuss it further when your father returns from the bathroom?" Nigel froze. This conversation was going somewhere he didn't want it to go and putting himself into a deeper hole. Before Mrs. Uno could begin what he has head of as "the talk", he quickly intervened.

"No mom, it has nothing to do with that. It's more with my friends, I don't feel like I am the same as I was and I am just scared they may resent me for it."

"Resent you? Why sweetie, they have missed you for so long. Everyday they would ask when you would be back home or if they could look through my scrapbook of the pictures I took when you guys played your little make believe games in the backyard."

He had almost forgotten of that book that was filled with pictures he didn't expect his mother to catch. They were mostly filled of school activity events or birthdays, but he remembered finding one of his team about to go off on a mission. The look on their faces were surprise then became silly as they stuck out their tongues and made faces. He wasn't amused by their antics, at that time, his mind was focused on taking off to do the mission. There was no time for taking goofy pictures that didn't serve a purpose. Thinking back to it now, he realized the scrapbook did make up for looking back at good memories.

"Why your girlfriend even gave me some photos of you. But I couldn't keep them all since most of them were too close to your face," said Mrs. Uno. Even if they had broken up, Nigel still hoped Lizz-

Numbuh Vine, he remembered to call her. She wasn't the same girl he thought he knew, let alone the same species. Nevertheless, he hoped she was feeling better post-Civil War. The unexpected twist after discovering her true identity left him jaw-opened and in utter shock. He didn't really want to recall the kissing he did with her when she captured him. But the friendship they shared during his time at GKND was meaningful and she helped him feel like he wasn't alone. After the cold treatment he received from the Galactic Operatives, there were few aliens he could refer to as friends. His ex-girlfriend was one of them.

Nigel sighed, but gave a small smile, "she was one of a kind here on Earth."

Mrs. Uno gave him a questionable look, but dismissed his strange compliment. "I haven't seen her while, did you tell her you came back home?"

"She knows. I am not sure if she'll even have the time for a visit."

"Oh I see, well it would make sense as to why I don't see her mother at the store anymore. Did she move?"

"Yeah, she did," said Nigel. His voice tried to not come out as dishearten as it did. Mrs. Uno took notice and rubbed the top of his head. He tried not to think too hard on the subject, but it still hurt him to realize what he had lost. Even if she did annoy him endlessly, he deeply cared for her feelings. His first love was with her. He had found someone that put up with his constant dedication for the Kids Next Door as him and his team tried to save the world from adult tyranny. Although Lizzie tried to come between it, she understood his priorities. That was until she wanted a boyfriend to pay more attention to her then revealed her true motives of dating him.

It was confusing. He didn't know how he felt after being tested for several months. She didn't mean to hurt him she said, the GKND wanted to find where his loyalties lie. They wanted an operative that would serve their bidding and listen to whatever they said. The outcome did not come out as planned for them.

"Some people come and go Nigel, you can't stop them."

"Maybe, but I just want to spend as much time as possible before they leave."

Mrs. Uno sat on the edge of the bed and patted the side for him to join her. He complied, listening to what she said. "I remember moments from my childhood where I spent it with your father. He's a crazy kid that Monty was, thinking he had the ability to change anything he wanted. Why I remember how he would flirt with me all the time and take me out to eat, why there was this one time-"

"Mom I have heard your countless date stories a million of times.¨

¨Oh yes, yes. When we started getting older, we drifted apart and didn't talk for years. Why it wasn't until a few years before you were born that we caught each other at a picnic festivity in London. What were the odds?" She giggled. Nigel's frown deepened as he played with the blanket sheets. Mrs. Uno continued, "what I am trying to say son is that even with how far she is, there still may be a chance things work out."

He whispered to himself, "Unless she is thousands of light years away."

"What was that?"

"I mean maybe things won't work out the way we want them to. What am I supposed to do then?"

"Nigel, you move on," she said. "Find someone else; there are still countless of ladies across the world that may stick by your side forever."

The young boy didn't respond, pouting. If a girl didn't share his relation to school or the Kids Next Door, he had a difficult time making friends with them. He was an awkward kid with a stern, stubborn personality that focused almost all his freetime in his work and acted uptight. He heard what other operatives said about him. The all-business, no play Sector V leader. His friends have whined to him about it before. At times he understood their boredom and allowed them to enjoy breaks after seven to nine missions a day. Part of him was relieved when Lizzie was by his side for several months, he had someone just as stubborn as he was. To think there was someone else made it seem like a myth.

His attention changed when Mrs. Uno spoke again.

"Why there was also that sweet, young blonde girl that came by sometimes."

"Blonde girl?" His eyes furrowed, thinking of any girl that would visit him. He wasn't familiar with any at school that would consider taking their time to come over. Any other friends lived hundreds of miles away or on the moon. It was tough to understand who the girl was unless-

"Mom, did this girl have bangs? Brown eyes? About this tall," he placed his hand out at a height shorter than his own by a few centimeters. Mrs. Uno thought for a moment then nodded. "Quite so, I'd recognize her from some of the old photos when you were younger, playing at the park a few blocks down. I know her father is a successful businessman that travels a lot, Jeffrey McKenzie was his name."

"Rachel?" He said, more to himself. She should have been one of the first people to recognize his absence and journey to find him. His friends told her he was on leave to England for some family and school business. He knew she lived somewhere in West Virginia with her mother and siblings, staying homeschooled, and waiting for her father to return from his trips. He understood why she was able to spend a lot of her time at the Moonbase.

Nigel said, "I didn't know she came over."

"Yes, at least once or twice each month. I believe she was hoping you would be here one day." Mrs. Uno stood up before he could reply. She walked over to her dresser and opened the jewelry box that sat on top. Skimming through the many bracelets and necklaces, her fingers pulled out one specific that caught Nigel's eye. He had seen her wear it few times; only when they visited his paternal grandfather.

The necklace was beautiful as it shined from the nearby light. A silver chain held up the heart-shaped locket with a diamond surrounded by precise detailing. The lining was thoroughly handcrafted and stood out to anyone that gazed at it. The precious metal was pure, no marks of scratches or rust could be spotted.

It left him in awe. He could not shift his gaze from the necklace; why would he want to? It was one of the most beautiful pieces of jewlery he has ever laid his eyes on. The British woman returned with it in her hands, holding it out.

"Your father gave this to me on our first anniversary," she told him. "He told me it had been passed down from his great-grandfather to his father's father. Then his father before it was given to him. The necklace would be given to one of their spouses until they decided to pass it down." Still in her hands, she waited for her son to open his before setting it down delicately.

"Aren't I too young to have it?" Nigel inquired.

"I do not believe so. Your father was only three years old when he got it and kept it for decades. Then he put it in my reckless hands since, told me to wear it whenever we went to his father's house." She laughed, "what a crazy man."

Crazy wasn't the end of it, Nigel thought, carefully enclosing the necklace. Flashing a smile to her, "I promise to keep it safe, mom."

"I know you will."

The door burst open as Monty Uno entered into the room in his pajamas, softly whistling. He stopped as he spotted Nigel sitting next to Mrs. Uno.

Raising a brow, Mr. Uno asked, "Nigel I thought you would be in bed by now. It's almost twelve-thirty."

The boy slid off the bed, "I was just about to go, mom was just giving me some advice." He looked over to his father to find a small sniffle come out of the middle-aged man. "Uh, dad?"

"It's been so long since you have come to me or your mother for advice. Oh, you know you can just come to us if you ever need anything. We will be here for you."

Nigel blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I know, I know." Immediately, he left the bedroom before they could say anything embarrassing or begin a crying fest. Mr. Uno let out a large smile and released an ole' jolly laugh. Even if their son was stubborn to talk to about situations concerning his personal life, he was happy he found some resolution to it. Maybe sometime this week, if neither of them were busy they could share some father and son bonding.


	5. Chapter III - The Friends We Have

**Chapter 3**

 _Nigel lost sight of what was in front of him. He stood in the middle of the platform, eyes astonished. In front of him was Earth, the green and blue planet prospering lively. How long would it be until it was cleansed from the vicious disease that threatened every child across the globe: adulthood. His choice was the right one. He made the correct decision, telling himself. So then, why did a part of him feel guilty? Ashamed? He wasn't the villain. Everything he has done was for the greater good for children all over the universe. They were putting their lives on the line to prevent the worse from happening._

 _Kids deserved better._

 _His body couldn't move. His mind was blank. A tear ran down the side of his cheek as he felt a lump in his throat form. The decision was his, they gave him the choice. He shouldn't feel guilty for hurting a few… million. It won't hurt for long._

 _"You're a traitor to them."_

 _Nigel ignored the voice. It was only in his head, he told himself._

 _"You betrayed your own organization."_

 _Nigel paid no attention to it._

 _"What of your friends? Do you not care for them?"_

 _Be quiet, he said._

 _"Are you just going to leave them to fend for themselves?"_

 _Lies._

 _"You got what you always wanted: independence but at the cost of your parents."_

 _Wake up._

.

The cool air went through the window as Nigel shuddered. He turned over, bringing his blanket over him.

It brought little warmth. Part of him found little comfort in the bed and worse in sleep. If he could call it sleep. The dream felt surreal, almost as if it was a flashback in his mindset.. None of the events happened like that he recalled. The voice didn't exist. He was not patronized by some invisible being.

Lay off the root beer, he thought. It only brought crazy dreams and nightmares; he was already paranoid enough. Nigel took a glance at the clock, groaning at the two arrows pointing closely to eight. It was the weekend, the first one where he could finally enjoy the chance of warmer weather. At least once noon came around then he'll feel the sun.

However, he could not get rid of the dream-like memory. It brought him down at the thought of betraying his friends. The voice was as cold as ice and more sinister than any villain fought. It's calmness haunted him. This wasn't the first time he had heard it, but the others were just quiet whispers. Only a word or two were said, never full sentences. This was the first time he heard it directly speak to him. It didn't scold him like an adult would; it only sent shivers down his spine. As if it was trying to make him feel guilt for what he had done.

Nigel facepalmed.

A dream, he thought, Nothing more.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a bright flash on the end table next to his bed. The necklace. It caught his attention as rays from the sun reflected off the chain, sending light in his direction. He took it into his hands and gently held the jewelry. Beautiful, no doubt and possibly priceless. One of a kind if it is a family heirloom passed down each generation. He knew if he'd lost it it could not be replaced so easily.

On his desk, a small, compacted box that was pocket size and big enough to hold the valuable necklace. He placed it inside before setting it back on the desk and began changing. In his wardrobe, it was simple clothings such as t-shirts, sweaters, hoodies, and pants. In the back was a single black tuxedo that was now too tight on him. Nigel grabbed a red hoodie, ironically enough it did not have the trademark hood, and dark gray pants. Between his black and white sneakers or brown boots, it was difficult to decide. However, the boots were feeling too small for him to wear. It pained him to see old clothes become a waste as he grew taller. It reminded him how his years of childhood was slowly coming to an end.

Just as he was about to leave the room, he grabbed the box and a hairbrush, stuffing them both into different pockets. Suddenly, small taps were heard from his window. Nigel turned to find his friend Hoagie flying with his F.L.A.P.P.U.H. on. As much as he enjoyed flying around like a fly with that bizzard outfit, it either was an annoyance or a big help. Nigel opened the window, raising a brow and asked.

"What are you doing here? It's barely eight."

Hoagie replied back almost immediately, "Did you forget? Numbuh 362 put out a message to all Kids Next Door operatives about a meeting going on at the Super Convention Center. Everyone thought you would be up at the treehouse preparing to leave but you weren't up there. Numbuh Five sent me down here to check if you were still asleep."

"Yeah," Nigel rubbed the back of his neck. A small yawn escaped his mouth as his eyes were slightly watery. He rubbed under them, trying to stir himself awake. "I had a rough night."

"Geez, it looks like it. Why not try eating some chewy pellets before we head out, chocolate helps me stay awake when we are doing late night flights."

"Thanks Numbuh Two, I'll be up in the treehouse shortly. First allow me to get some breakfast then let my parents know I'll be hanging with you guys."

Hoagie pushed away from the window, throwing out a thumbs up and smirk. "Roger that Numbuh One, just don't be chocoLATE." Nigel grimaced and shook his head while Hoagie slapped his knee, bursting out laughing then flew up to the hangar.

Nigel took a hoodie from his chair. He put it on as he lightly jogged to the kitchen room where his mother was cooking breakfast and his father was reading the newspaper. Quickly, he picked up a scone and custard tart, putting both pastries in a napkin to take with him. Before he could slick away, he heard his father yell.

"And where do you think you are going Nigel ol'bean?"

Nigel said, "I was going up to the treehouse with my friends."

Mr. Uno sat his paper down and folded his arms. "Don't you know what today is?" In a slight serious demeanor, he rose a brow as if to challenge his son. It took a moment for Nigel to reply back with an answer. The simple day of the week.

"Saturday…?" Mr. Uno frowned as Nigel shrugged his shoulders. "Is that supposed to be a trick question for me, dad?"

"No son, I am just curious as to why you would be up so early."

"My friends and I have something planned and we can't afford to miss it," Nigel took a quick bite of his scone and took his sunglasses out of his back pocket, placing them over his eyes. He gave a curt nod before running off to the top secret entrance to the treehouse that was hidden behind a closet door. Placing in the correct pin code, he stepped between the elevator doors as it took him up to the briefing room.

.

Three members of Sector V sat around the projector awaiting for the other two boys in their team. Abby read her "girly" magazine, once in a while zoning into Wally and Kuki's argument on Rainbow Monkey Happy Sugar Land being the best themed park they have been to. The boy was relentless when it came to attacking rainbow monkey's against his crush. Despite his protest, Abby knew he did it for attention most of the time, even if he always denied it. Abby saw through him easier than clear glass. A lot of their friends did, it obvious to all that they shared feelings to one another.

They were the only ones that did not see it.

Kuki turned her head and folded her arms, letting out a small, hurtful whine. It caught the other two by surprise as they looked at each other confused. When Abby gave him a sternful glare, he shook his head and waved his hands.

¨I don't know what got her all upset,¨ said Wally. Kuki played with the ends of her low twintails, taking a quick peek at her two friends before looking away again. Wally turned to Abby, giving a look of confusion. She sighed and kicked him. He cried out before moving to the other side of the seat, away from the girls.

Abby scooted over to be next to Kuki. "What's bugging you girl?" She asked, raising her hat up. Kuki shook her head, deepening her pout as she stayed silent. Raising a brow, the older girl said, "Numbuh Five can't know if you don't say anything."

Low whispers came out of the Japanese girl's mouth that were too quickly spoken, Abby couldn't understand.

"Kuki, it's difficult to know what you are saying if you don't speak up louder."

Suddenly, Kuki looked up, her eyes watering. There she shouted, echoing throughout the treehouse, "he's a big jerk!"

Abby glared down at Wally as his face turned guilty. Before he could say anything in his defense, Kuki spoke over him.

"He kept making fun of rainbow monkeys then told me how stupid they were and that they were for babies. Then h-he… he called me stupid." It was as if the last sentence was a stab through the heart because it was about to send her into a crying hysteria. Kuki grabbed a pillow and pressed her face into it, soft whimpering could be heard.

The annoyed, death glare Wally felt that was piercing him from across the couch made him shudder. He sulked into the cushions, his two pointing fingers poking at one another as a faded blush was present on his cheeks. He didn't mean to call her stupid. Their heated discussion was beginning to get on his nerves, especially when she continued to stick up for the stuffed dolls that were absolutely idiotic and infuriating.

It was by accident.

As the guilt sunk in, he could read the face of him teammate as her eyes stared at him, her expression was unimpressed. Wally rolled his eyes but knew if he didn't apologize then his long-time friend and crush would be upset for the remaining day. He hated seeing her without the bright smile she always showed. Although, she'd hold a small grudge on him for the next few days, it still bothered him when she became sad. He reluctantly felt embarrassed and his cheeks flared red as he scooted over to her.

Kuki still had her face in the pillow, hugging it so tightly that the stuffing was beginning to seam out.

The blonde boy rubbed his neck, a force of habit that grew on him whenever he tried to explain something, especially to Kuki. "Hey… uh, Kuki?" He said, averting his eyes to the ground, "I… I… well you see the thing is…"

Frustrated, he crossed his arms and sunk into the couch. Fighting adults 24/7, it was no problem to him. Beating up bullies or acting like one, easily done. Trying to apologize to Kuki, almost impossible. No words came into his mind on how he could explain himself, no less, on an apology. He sighed, mentally facepalming. There he looked to Abby who gave him an encouraging smile and wink. She mouthed to him, you got this.

Wally nodded his head and began speaking again. "Kuki, I just… I wanted to say that, I'm just... I'm sorry." Once the last two words came out of his mouth, he saw her peek from the corner of her eyes, gazing at him with a mix of confusion and surprise. "I know I could be a jerk sometimes-"

Abby's cough caught his quick attention as her dark orbs narrowly gazed at him. He rolled his eyes.

"- a lot of times. I shouldn't have called you stupid and know that those cruddy rainbow monkeys mean a lot to you. Kuki, I'm sorry for what I said," as soon as the words came out of his mouth, he felt two arms squeeze the living air out of him. The boy struggled to breathe as his crush literally crushed his body with a strong, firmly grasped hug. He looked down to see her happily smiling and found himself blushing harder.

Kuki giggled. "Oh Wally, that was so sweet of you!" Immediately, he teared himself away from her and shouted out.

"That- I don't know what you're talkin' about. I only said it so you wouldn't keep crying, it was just getting annoying." The girl tried giving him another hug but could not match his speed. He had already jumped off the couch and ran away. Behind him, Kuki took a great leap and quickly begun chasing him around the room. Abby shook her head, chuckling at their interaction. As Kuki grabbed a hold of the shorter boy and wrapped her arms around him, Wally whined and stuck his tongue out. Suddenly, a loud clunk came from a window with Hoagie Gilligan laying upon it, his face squashed and looking into the Command Room. They all looked at him concerned.

Slowly moving his hand and gave a thumbs up, Numbuh Two said, " 'm okay."

Abby's face fell and facepalmed, "idiot. You have been flying into this treehouse for almost three years, you should know where land at."

"I was tryin' to 'ind a di...frent way in," his words came out muffled.

The oldest girl looked up at him, annoyed, "man for someone that could be so smart, you sure are stupid a lot of times."

The elevator lifted up and opened as their leader entered into the room then saw his teammates looking up at Hoagie. Nigel shook his head, "Numbuh Two, next time, just use the docking bay to land. We just had the windows replaced and cleaned."

"'k, Num.. One," as he said those words, Hoagie slipped down the glass before falling. As he plumented, his finger continued pressing the button to start up the F.L.A.P.P.U.H. Before his body could collide, the device immediately began flappering to hold him the air and increasing his height. He breathed a sigh of relief then flew to his usual landing site.

Meanwhile, the rest of Sector V had sat in their respectable spots on their low couch as the leader took his place on the stage. Nigel cleared his throat and looked to each of his teammates. Each one had grown significantly taller, even Wally, though the young Australian was still the shortest out of everyone. Hoagie beat Nigel by a bit of a centimeter or so he stated after measuring one another. Kuki's height was at par with the leader, surprising the latter. However, compared to Abby, everyone was still shorter than the eldest one there. She was at least five feet tall, beating the others by an inch or two.

Each one of them were beginning to see the organization from a higher point of view as when they would see a newly graduated recruit, the entire team were at awe of how short they would find a child. As Sector V was nearing their decommissioning in a year or less, depending on the member, Nigel found himself wondering how he could he ever replace one of his teammates job. In the order their ages are, he'd be second to last to lose his memories. As time passed by, he found himself little by little understanding why the veteran operatives worried for when it came to decommissioning. When they would switch sides or even try to runaway from Numbuh 86's squad, their reasons were always the same.

Again, Nigel found himself shaking his head and closing his eyes, attempting to rid the thoughts. There was still months before their second-in-command's scheduled date. That was one of the few things he should have in mind as eventful as today was: to reveal the truth of the Galactic KND. Awaiting for Hoagie to arrive with a sore back and slightly headache as what often happens when he runs into things after trying on his equipment, the team spoke small-talk or spoke of upcoming due dates on homework and projects. After everyone settled onto the couch, Nigel began speaking.

"As you all should be aware, today will the day the Kids Next Door organization will change. Numbuh 362 has scheduled a meeting that every operative in the world will be there or be able to listen to it through communications podcast," he glanced to the sky where the moon could still be made out between the clouds. "We are one of the few that know the truth."

"You think everyone will freak out about it," Wally questioned his leader.

Nigel's mouth clenched as he said, "it… it will be difficult for everyone to understand. I doubt any operative had witness an alien invasion as the one we went through and came close to losing all of their family and homes."

"But I mean fighting aliens got to count for something!" Hoagie put out.

"Yeah!" Wally stood up from his spot and jumped on the couch, shooting his arms in the air, "we taught those blue freaks never to mess with us Earthlings again."

"It opened up an entire conflict with the Galactic, Wally, Hoagie. As we will need an entire peace treaty declaration to be initiated before we can act again in space. Things between them and us didn't work out as we intended it to, but Rachel is hoping to improve our future relationship through agreements and boundaries, possibly form a strong connection."

Abby smirked, raising her hat up to lock eyes with Nigel, "your relationship? And how is it going there?"

Nigel's eyes scrunched before he realized the words he had used. "I don't mean it like that," he said. "I meant… what I mean to say is… our alliance with Galactic may help us in the future against the adults and we all want what is best for kids. Some of the aliens don't exactly get the best outcomes like we do."

"Numbuh One, we got that," she said. "Look you haven't even been here for a month and you are already going on with this nonsense. Haven't you had a chance to relax?"

"I-" Nigel bit his tongue, frowning.

"Exactly man, we know today is going to be tough for everyone, but Numbuh Five knows that most of the kids will think of the fighting as cool as passing a math test. Most of them know they weren't against the usual lunch ladies or typical adults we deal with, but an entirely different being from another world. Of course, Rachel can handle the situation with the Galactic's. They haven't come down to try to attack us again. We need to focus on ourselves. On each other and those around us, it's obvious our time in the Kids Next Door is…" She paused for a second then continued, "... is almost over."

Abby gazed at her team members sadly before saying, "Our time here has been the best anyone can ask for. Every kid would do what they can for each other and I say that those Galactics that come over to us, we'll just whip their butts again."

Nigel laughed, "I'll make sure to have me and Rachel mention that bit in there."

Kuki clapped her hands, "oh, oh and then maybe afterwards we can invite her to have some ice cream with us."

"Who?"

"Rachel, silly!"

"I… don't know… I mean, of course, but I…"

"But what? I thought you like her?"

"She's one of my closest friends and we haven't even aske-"

"We'll ask her when we see her!"

"Numbuh Three, we can't just…"

"But we are already going to be late, it's past nine-thirty," as soon as Kuki spoke those words, everyone looked at one another frantically and rose from the couch. Nigel quickly yelled.

"Numbuh Two, prep the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. and get us to New York now!"

* * *

 **Apologies** **for not having this chapter up in time, I am currently away on my sports conference trip up north and did not have the appropriate time to update the chapter. At least you guys got it on the same day. ^^ There are possibly some mistakes that could be found that will be edited over the weekend when I return to my dorm. Catch you guys in about two weeks!**


	6. Message

**I apologize to those expecting an update, but this week's chapter couldn't be completed due to endless mid-terms study nights and volunteering that had me running back and forth between campus and tournaments. ^.^' I have it partially written, but not the entire chapter that could be uploaded tonight or tomorrow, but it'll be out by Wednesday/Thursday night (depends how much sleep I get).**

 **Thousands of sorry for the inconvenience and expect it to be fully done as soon as possible. Thanks for hanging in with me!**


End file.
